Diskussion:Birta Hildur Sigurdadóttir
__FORCETOC__ 'Liederwahl und Gelaber' Ach ich hab noch drei Songs für dich: REBELLION "Thor" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNJbzyIg5Z8 REBELLION "God Of Thunder" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjZVMa_ZmEc&feature=related TYR "Hail To The Hammer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTJi5ImbB7g --BRoK-Martin 10:52, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die gefallen mir alle recht gut - und auch noch in der Reihenfolge, in der du sie mir gelinkt hast. --Sofia Corba 23:01, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich halt die Augen weiter auf nach Sachen mit Bezug auf Thor ;)--BRoK-Martin 10:52, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wie wäre es mit "Falkenbach - Donar's Oak"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlDhm5wm2xY -- Saranni 22:10, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt, der Song ist auch cool. Grad noch gefunden EQUILIBRIUM "Wingthors Hammer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bS7UnYZIeI&feature=PlayList&p=FE8F3E22FE1AEA68&index=0&playnext=1 und THRUDVANGAR "Thor" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Bh2RLzqCQ --BRoK-Martin 10:45, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auf Grund der aktuellen Queste: Ensiferum - Wanderer ? ;) --Efferdan 11:00, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hm, müssten nicht BATHORY oder ENSLAVED noch was in die Richtung haben? oder AMON AMARTH? Ich kann halt kein Norwegisch, Schwedisch oder Finnisch - da fände man bestimmt noch einiges im Metal-Bereich :) -- Saranni 11:28, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar. Von AMON AMARTH hab ich ihm schon alle Alben gegeben. BATHORY muss ich mal durchschauen. Da ist sicher was auf dem "Hammerheart" oder den "Nordland"-Alben. Die "Isa" von ENSLAVED ist auch klasse, aber die hab ich nur als Promo. Ich muss eh mal noch schauen, hab ja ettliche Pagan/Viking Metal Alben. Außerdem schau ich mal noch bei DOOMSWORD. Die sind wie BATHORY nu mit nem guten Sänger *g* Und TURISAS, die machen Battle Metal! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ift85e38H3M --BRoK-Martin 13:12, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Und hier noch mein Lieblingssong von TYR "Regin Smidur" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5zNK--DUDg Keine Ahnung um was es geht: Mein Fähringisch ist so schlecht *g*--BRoK-Martin 13:15, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Olle Musikspammer! Aus gegebenem Anlass (Martin meinte ich sol les hier verewigen) schriebe ich mal noch 2 absolut coole Knacks auf, mit denen ich für Birta liebäugle. Ob ich sie mir jemals leiste, steht natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt. Perfect Partner (Scion - God - Seite 63) und evtl. Roll with it (Seite 64). Besonders ersteres liest sich enorm lustig und genial. Ich finde als Ballettänzerin ist das erste richtig toll und hat massig Fluffeffekte. --Sofia Corba 13:29, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) -- Beide stehen auch auf meiner Liste für Johannes. Könnte irgendwie spaßig werden, wenn beide "Perfect Partner" hätten. Dann könnten wir irgendwann Synchron-Angriffe starten, ohne dass jemand koordiniert... (Warum erinnert mich das jetzt gerade an die Tanzübungen aus Neon Genesis Evangeleon? *ggg*) --Efferdan 11:47, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was jucken mich Synchronangriffe. Außerdem sind nicht imemr alle Aktionen in der gleichen Phase synchron? Mir ging es wirklich nur um das fluffige davon. --Sofia Corba 23:36, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hrm... haste die CD von Turisas? Würd mir die gern mal anhören, das Lied klang nett. --Sofia Corba 18:12, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) . *hust* wie wäre es mit ULVER? *kichert* -- Saranni 20:59, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar, hab beide Alben von denen. Ist eine meiner Lieblingsbands. Ich kann sie dir am 01.01. mitbringen. Hab leider nur die Hülle mit zu Sabrina genommen *grummel* Kannst morgen ja mal Christoph fragen, mit dem waren wir das letzte Mal bei TURISAS;) --BRoK-Martin 22:43, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Uch noch ne sehr geniale Viking Band sind die Russen von NOMANS LAND. Vor allem die Alben "Last Son of the Fjord" und "Hammerfrost" sind klasse: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6czOhovWQA und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3r41N99dpc und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOlkZ79pAbs&feature=related und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oZk-bSIJE8&feature=related lasst euch net gleich vom den Screams abschrecken, gerade der Wechselgesang ist genial! --BRoK-Martin 10:58, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) "Die sind wie BATHORY nu mit nem guten Sänger" Hast du Affe gerade tatsächlich was gegen Quorthon gesagt? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esz9racEuo4) WMU. Sollte tatsächlich Interesse an mehr Musik zu der Thematik bestehen, könnte ich wohl noch n paar gute Sachen empfehlen. WahookaTheGreat 20:14, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Martin, wäre nett, wenn du die Prophezeiung einfügen könntest. Oder schick sie mir und ich pflege sie selbst ein. Sofia Corba 05:12, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich schon, oder meinste noch ne andere?BRoK-Martin 09:42, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach wo mir grad langweilig ist hab ich noch ein bisschen Musik rausgesucht *g* Eine meiner Lieblingsbands. STORMWARRIOR: "Valhalla" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyh-sxdGztk , "Ragnaröck" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQCDjK6tn1A&feature=related , "Thunderer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBqLhqyociM und "Heading Northe" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKN6__eYvAo (die Gitarren sind soooo geil!)BRoK-Martin 09:42, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 'Interessante Epic Knacks' Strength Crushing Grip (Hero page 126) Holy Rampage (Hero page 126) Hurl to the Horizon (Hero page 126) Divine Rampage (Demigod page 53) Divine Wrath (Demigod page 53) Mighty Heave (Demigod page 55) Shock Wave (Demigod page 55) Disfiguring Attack (God page 60) Divine Bound (God page 61) Hurl to the Moon (God page 61) Making It Look Easy (God page 62) Hang On (Ragnarok page 32) Armor Crusher (Companion page 51) One Inch Punch (Companion page 51) Titanium Tools (Companion page 52) Dexterity Ricochet Symphonie (Demigod page 56) And the Crowd Goes Wild (God page 62) Roll With It (God page 64) Stamina Damage Conversion (Hero page 129) Self-Healing (Hero page 129) Regeneration (Demigod page 58) Divine Damage Conversion (God page 65) Extended Youth (God page 65) Impenetrable (God page 66) Raise Your Glas (Ragnarok page 32) Invulnerable Nail (Companion page 53) Raging Bull (Companion page 53) Charisma BFF (Demigod page 59) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Boys Will Be Boys - God page 68) Hapless Cool (God page 68) Blame James (Companion page 54) Manipulation Appearence My Eyes Are Up Here (Demigod page 63) Detail Variation (God page 71) Tailor Made (God page 72) Undeniable Resemblance (God page 73) Unusual Alteration (God page 73) Perception Hear Prayers (God page 73) Sense Fatebond (God page 74) Scent the Divine (Companion 56) Intelligence Fight With Your Head (Ragnarok page 34) Wits Social Chameleon (Hero page 136) Cobra Reflexes (Demigod page 66) Perfect Imposter (Demigod page 67) Opening Salvo (God page 76) Scathing Retort (God page 76) Adaptive Fighting (Companion page 59) P.S. Ja, es sind viel zu viel. Aber ich habe einfach mal alles lustige rausgeschrieben. Ob ich es wirklich haben will, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Kommt immer darauf an, wie sich Birta entwickelt. Sofia Corba 01:42, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich seh schon, Birta wird zur Kampfsau. Die muss ich mir mal alle anschauen. Aber im Endeffekt enscheidest natürlich duBRoK-Martin 12:48, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hehe - ist ja nur eine erste Zusammenfassung. Kann sich ja alles ändern. Und natürlich hab ich mir die favored Knacks genauer angeschaut als die anderen. Sofia Corb 13:40, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Knacks, für die ich die Voraussetzung nicht erfülle, sind in kursiv geschrieben. So - ich würde gerne Body Armor (Demigod page 57) kaufen. Geht das in Ordnung Martin? Sofia Corba 00:17, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wäre mir jetzt auch als passend erschienen. Kannst dir ja dann überlegen wie es stylisch aussiehtBRoK-Martin 11:35, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Am liebsten als silberne Brünne. Klar, nicht ganz so elegant ausgearbeitet wie das mit Earth und Armor Shaping geht, aber so in die Richtung gehen. Sofia Corba 14:08, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Logo, passt. Dann kannste ein Kettenhemd wirklich in Zukunft weglassen *g*BRoK-Martin 14:58, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 'Interessante Boons' Boons, deren Zweige ich besitze Sky 3 - Storm Augmentation (Hero page 146) Sky 4 - Wind Grapple (Demigod page 86) War 3 - Warrior Ideal (Hero page 148) War 4 - Fury of War (Ragnarok page 35) Magic 1 - Measured Foe (Companion page 80) Magic 3 - Blood Mead (Ragnarok page 45 - ja geht nur wenn ich vorher was mit Magic 2 hole) Boons, die mein Vater als favored hat ' ''Guardian 1 - Vigil Brand (Hero page 143) Guardian 1 - Warning Line (Companion page 74) Guardian 2 - Aegis (Hero page 144) Guardian 3 - Ward (Hero page 144) Guardian 4 - Unseen Shield (Demigod page 79) Guardian 4 - I See Thee Nay! (Ragnarok page 34) P.S. Ja, ich weiß, Legend muss eins höher als der Boon sein. Aber das ganze kommt mir eh erst in Frage, wenn ich Legend 4 habe. Und ja, für Guardian würde ich dann ein Relikt brauchen, wobei ich hier nicht sicher bin, ob ich das auch wirklich nehme, damit nicht alle die gleichen Dinge besitzen - schwere Entscheidung. Denn einerseits gefällt mir Guardian storytechnisch, andererseits haben das schon 2. Vielleicht lege ich mich auch nur auf Sky und War fest. Sofia Corba 09:08, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du natürlich selbst entscheiden, wie es dir lieber ist. Vielleicht entwickelt sich ja noch was in eine der beiden RichtungenBRoK-Martin 13:25, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wir sollten uns da vielleicht einmal zusammen setzen. Denn ursprünglich war Johannes ja in Richtung Justice, Guardian und Psychopomp angedacht... aber nach der Sache mit den Fenriswelpen und Hannah könnte es nun von der Guardian-Schiene weg in Richtung War und Death gehen... Weg vom Richter, hin zum Vollstrecker. Eventuell können wir uns da also diametral entwickeln... ohne uns groß in die Quere zu kommen. --Efferdan 13:45, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, War finde ich zu spaßig als dass ich es rausnehmen würde. Guardian werde ich mir aber nur holen, wenn ihr beide es nicht hochsteigert. Und wie weit, das kann ich eh nicht sagen. Aber sprechen kann man immer. Wobei ich eh nur die Boons bis 3 kenne, da mehr eh nicht drin ins momentan. Sofia Corba 14:07, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Da könnt ihr euch natürlich gerne absprechen. Aber momentan sehe ich das noch nicht bei Johannes. Klar ist das jetzt noch hart, aber er sollte sich da erstmal noch ein bisschen mit Birta unterhalten. Wart mal also besser noch bevor du darüber nachdenkst BRoK-Martin 14:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Huch? Womit hat Birta diese Ehre und das Vertrauen verdient. Sicher, sie ist ein sozialer Charakter (zumindest bevor sie erwacht ist) aber solch einen Verlust kann sie noch nicht nachvollziehen. Das krasseste das sie erlebt hat war nur Thors stoische Sichtweise hinsichtlich Ragnarok. Aber trotzdem wird sie gerne mit Johannes reden und ihm helfen wenn sie kann.Sofia Corba 15:40, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Birta weis aber was nach dem Tod kommt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie mit fünf Frauen rumrennt die das schon hinter sich haben. Aber zurück zu den Boons: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, sag nur vorher Bescheid, damitz ich weis was du hast und auch die entsprechenden Spotlights planen kann.BRoK-Martin 10:17, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Thema. Ich sehe das ja auch wie folgt: Magic und Guardian will ich mir nur dann holen (kaufen, gerne auch ingame), wenn sich da eine Situation ergibt. Gerade Magic hätte ich gerne irgendwie nähergebracht (Lehrer, Vision, was auch immer) und würde ich ungern so selbst steigern. Bei Sky und War würde ich mcih einfach irgendwann bei dir melden und fragen ob ich es lernen darf. Und für Guardian würde ich eh ein Relikt benötigen. Jedoch steht eh erst noch Legend 4 an (dazu fehlen noch 4 XP) und dann wohl erst noch meine kümmerliche Stärke (normal und episch) sowie das verbessern meiner Wurffähigkeit. Sprich, wenn du nicht gerade nen spitzen Plot hast, um mir was zu geben, werde ich erst nach groben 24 XP Luft dafür haben ;). Da ist noch VIEL Luft. Bei den Boons würde ich aber im Moment eh noch eher Richtung War gehen, da der Großteil meiner "Selbstfindung" in nacherlebten Schlachten war. Sofia Corba 23:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Legend 4 geht klar wenn du die Punkte hast. Für Relikte und Kampf hab ich schon was geplant. Mal schauen wie schnell oder langsam ihr da hinkommt. Einen Lehrer für Magic...das ist im Grunde ne gute Idee, mal schauen ob mir da was einfällt. BRoK-Martin 09:47, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Gibts noch andere Boons, die dich reizen? BRoK-Martin 04:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : '''Nächste geplante Steigerung *Strength auf 3 (fehlen noch XP) - ja die normale ;)